|| ABSTRACT .. The International Symposium on Resistance Arteries (ISRA) meeting is the only one dedicated to resistance arteries. Resistance arteries are small caliber, muscularized blood vessels that are directly responsible for the peripheral resistance component of blood pressure, as well as autoregulation in the renal and cerebral circulations to ensure appropriate blood flow. Therefore, understanding how these types of arteries function in a homeostatic and/or pathological context is of direct relevance to the mission of NHLBI. More specifically, the meeting will include extensive discussions on the potential role of inflammatory cell cross-talk within resistance arteries, as well as the most recent advances in state-of-the-art imaging techniques, such as super-resolution and two-photon microscopy, and genetic models of human disease. Two internationally renowned keynote speakers will provide the bookends for this meeting--Dr. Berislav V. Zlokovic, Professor and Chair, Department of Physiology and Neuroscience, University of Southern California and Dr. Robert Balaban, Scientific Director NHLBI, NIH. Three energetic and young leaders in the field of resistance artery biology, with previous experience in conference organization, will be the organizers for the meeting, including Dr. Brant Isakson (Univ of Virginia), Dr. Scott Earley (Univ of Nevada-Reno), and Dr. Manuel Navedo (Univ of California-Davis) whom together have already secured the venue and some funding streams. There are other key features to this meeting that provide significant value-added components, including the fact the meeting is solely ?grassroots? in that it is a conference put on by scientist, and for scientists for over thirty years. In addition, the smaller size meeting (~120 attendees) ensures an intimate environment for easy and effective networking, exchange of ideas and establishment of new collaborations between post-docs, graduate students, and senior investigators. Indeed, our meeting has a plethora of confirmed speakers that are doing renowned resistance artery research from a diverse background of female, under-represented minorities, and new investigators. Overall, the 2020 ISRA meeting provides a unique conference venue for researchers focused on resistance arteries in health and disease, and provides opportunities for researchers of diverse backgrounds and experience to cultivate new collaborations.